Vergessen ?
by snake of slytherin
Summary: Harry schreibt Draco einen Brief, in dem er ihm einige Dinge vorwirft und in die Vergangenheit zurück blickt! Sry für diese Summary, aber dies ist meine erste FF. Enthält Slash, also wers nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen!


Also dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion!

Bitte seit nachsichtig lieb guckt

Diese Story enthält Slash, mit dem Pairing Harry/ Draco, also wer es nicht mag, sollte sich jetzt eine andere Story suchen.

Ansonsten ist das hier ein bisschen romantisch, ein bisschen traurig, aber schaut einfach selbst…

**Disclaimer:** alles J.K. Rowling, nix meins!!!!

**? Vergessen ?**

Wie soll ich dich denn jemals vergessen können? Du wirst doch für immer in meinem Herzen sein!

Ich dachte, dir hätte unsere gemeinsame Zeit auch etwas bedeutet und jetzt DAS!

Du lässt mich sitzen, einfach so, weil es dir jemand befiehlt?

Ich hätte dich nie für so feige gehalten.

Ich wusste immer, deine Eltern haben viel Macht über dich, aber dass sie so über dich bestimmen können, hätte ich nicht erwartet.

Für mich warst du immer ein besonderer Mensch, schon von unserem ersten Treffen an.

Irgendwie warst du nicht wie die meisten Kinder, dich umgab eine ganz besondere Aura, etwas Geheimnisvolles, etwas Gefährliches.

Ich sah in deine grauen Augen, konnte mich nur schwer von ihnen lösen, sie zeigten so eine Kälte und doch eine Leidenschaft, eine Leidenschaft, wenn du dich über Dinge und Personen aufregst oder wenn du dich über etwas freust.

Wir wurden nicht gleich Freunde, oh nein, bei weitem nicht.

Ich lehnte deine Freundschaft ab, nachdem du dich mal wieder wie ein Idiot benommen hattest.

Daraufhin hast du mich zu deinem Feind gemacht und mich gestraft mit deiner Missachtung und mit zahlreichen Streichen.

Fandest du keinen Grund mich anzugreifen, dann mussten meine Freunde herhalten, dabei war das Einzige, was du wolltest, immer nur meine Aufmerksamkeit, die du viel leichter hättest bekommen können.

Aber so wie du dich verhalten hast, konnte ich ja nicht begreifen, dass du mich gern als Freund hättest, dies hab ich erst begriffen, als ich dich im fünften Schuljahr vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hab, weil keiner deiner so genannten Freunde sich getraut hat, in den See zu springen.

Aber in mir war so ein stechender Schmerz, ich wusste damals nicht, was es war, hörte nur auf eine innere Stimme, die rief „Harry, spring" und ich sprang und zog dich aus dem Wasser, du klammertest dich an mich und ich brachte dich zur Krankenstation, wo dich Poppy versorgte.

In den Tagen nach diesem Unfall gingst du mir aus dem Weg, ich hörte kein Danke, kein gar nichts, aber das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, schließlich bist du der Eisprinz aus Slytherin, und der würde sich niemals beim einfachen Volk bedanken.

Umso überraschter war ich, als ich eines Tages nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht einen kleinen Zettel in meiner Tasche fand, auf dem in grüner Schrift einfach nur „DANKE" stand.

Die grüne Tinte ist charakteristisch für Slytherin, daher war ich mir sicher, dass es aus deinem Haus kommen musste, doch von wem, ich überlegte das ganze Wochenende und dann kam Ron zu mir und wie der Zufall es so wollte, identifizierte er die Schrift mit einem Kreischen als die deine!

Oh, wie erstaunt ich war, nie hätte ich gedacht, einmal so ein Wort von dir zu hören!

Ich war nervös, wusste, dass der nächste Schritt von mir ausgehen musste, doch was sollte ich denn machen, wie sollte ich dir sagen, dass du immer wieder in meinen Träumen auftauchst?

Ich entschied mich, dir einen Zettel in dein Zimmer zu schmuggeln, schließlich ging das mit dem Tarnumhang ganz gut und so verabredete ich mich mit dir auf dem Astronomieturm. Und wie glücklich ich war, als du durch die Tür kamst! Mit dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, welches du immer trägst, doch diesmal war es irgendwie anders, ich glaub, es lag an dem Funkeln in deinen Augen, ich konnte nicht anders, als in deine Augen zu schauen, die mich an Sterne erinnern.

Ich bemerkte auch nicht, dass du näher kamst, und war so überrascht, als sich deine Lippen auf meine legten, ich konnte nicht anders, als diesen Kuss zu erwidern, und meine Hände wanderten wie von selbst in deine Haare, oh, sie waren wirklich so weich, wie sie immer aussahen, und du schmecktest nach Erdbeeren und Schokolade.

Nach für mich unendlichen Minuten lösten wir den Kuss und sahen uns in die Augen, deine Hand fand meine und du hieltest sie fest, es kam mir unendlich lang vor, bevor du zu sprechen anfingst, und dann sagtest du etwas, was ich nicht glaubte, aus deinem Mund zu hören, du sagtest, du hättest dich in mich verliebt.

Ich schaute dich wohl so ungläubig an, dass du zu lächeln anfingst, doch diesmal war es nicht das typische Malfoylächeln, sondern ein offenes, ehrliches Lächeln, welches dich noch süßer machte.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als dich an mich zu ziehen und noch einmal zu küssen, vielleicht tat ich das, um mir selbst begreiflich zu machen, dass dies kein Traum war, sondern ich vielleicht auch endlich mal die Chance hatte, glücklich zu werden!

Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass ich schwul bin und du der einzige bist, den ich will, aber dass ich dies nun alles haben konnte, das machte mich so glücklich, dass ich anfing zu weinen, du sahst meine Tränen und zogst mich an dich, nanntest mich deinen kleinen Engel.

Wir waren so glücklich, zwei Jahre lang, wurden von allen als Paar akzeptiert, selbst von Ron, auch wenn dies einige Zeit und Wutausbrüche gedauert hatte.

Doch dann kam unser Abschluss, deine Eltern hatten ihre Pläne mit dir gemacht, du solltest heiraten und die Malfoytradition aufrechterhalten!

Und ich war ihnen nicht angemessen genug!

Ich war bloß Potter, der ewige Held, der in ihren Augen gar nichts konnte.

Und du warst zu feige, zu feige, dich zu wehren!!!

Lieber hast du mich verlassen, als dich gegen sie aufzulehnen.

Nun bist du weg und ich kann nichts mehr essen, ich kann nur noch an dich denken, oh, mein Drache, ich kann dich nicht vergessen!!

Was soll ich denn bloß tun?

Ich stell mir oft die Frage, ob du an mich denkst oder ob ich bloß ne nette Abwechslung für dich war.

Habe ich dir jemals was bedeutet?

Oh Draco, so antworte mir doch!!!

Ich werde diesen Brief an eine Eule binden und ihn dir schicken, ich habe mir das schon so oft vorgenommen!

Nie konnte ich mich wirklich dazu durchringen, doch jetzt kurz vor deiner Hochzeit sehe ich es als letzte Chance!

Draco, ich bitte dich, wehre dich und steh zu dem, was du fühlst, wenn es nicht wirklich alles nur eine einzige große Show war.

Denn alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dich liebe, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben!

_Dein Harry_

**ENDE**

So, ihr habt es bis hier her geschafft! Keks reicht

Seid doch so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein Review, damit ich weiß, was ihr von der kleinen Story haltet.


End file.
